The Champion's Way
by Machiruda
Summary: Un champion disparait mystérieusement au cours d'un match. Un inconnu défie les plus grands guerriers de ce monde. Une mage aux pouvoirs surpuissants apparait. De quoi bouleverser la League of Legends... (FICTION EN PAUSE)
1. Prologue

Bienvenue dans la League of Legends, dans la Faille de l'invocateur. Actuellement, l'équipe de Demacia met une tannée à celle de Noxus. Tout se déroule comme d'habitude : pusher les tourelles, tuer les adversaires, ganks, contre-ganks, un p'tit baron Nashor pour la route...

Shyvana avançait avec précaution, les sens en alerte. Elle s'était déjà faite prendre par un superbe assassinat de Talon et n'avait pas envie de re-goûter à la diplomatie noxienne.

Jarvan IV lui adressa un signe amical depuis le buisson où il se cachait. Puis il pencha la tête, écoutant avec attention les instructions de son invocateur. Il articula silencieusement ''on fonce sur le top'' et s'élança à travers la jungle. Shyvana le suivit. Elle entendit son invocateur coordonner les opérations avec les autres et envoyer un signal sur la mini-carte.

Talon et Darius défendait âprement leur tourelle d'inhibiteur. Ils échangèrent un regard, conscient que leur lutte ne servait à rien. Comme pour leur donner raison, Jarvan IV et Shyvana jaillirent de la jungle. Ils se préparent à reculer...

Une colonne de lumière jaillit du ciel et frappa Shyvana qui s'immobilisa. Elle poussa un cri étouffé par la magie qui l'enveloppait. Jarvan tendit la main mais ne parvint pas à la toucher. Talon se précipita et attaqua la barrière. Vu les circonstances, il aidait un adversaire sans sourciller.

Ca ne s'était jamais vu, de mémoire d'invocateur. Et ça ne se reverrait certainement jamais.

Shyvana commença à s'élever dans la colonne. Et à disparaitre. Un cri d'effroi unanime jaillit des champions présents. Jarvan et Galio se mirent à frapper la barrière comme des désespérés. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient, désespérés.

Un flash les éblouit. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue la colonne magique avait disparu. Et Shyvana aussi.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis Joshua, invocateur à la League of Legends. Je vais vous relater l'incroyable incident qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui dans la Faille de l'invocateur._

_Pour la première fois de l'histoire, un champion a disparu sans laisser de traces et sans déconnexion. D'après les témoins de l'affaire, Shyvana le Demi-dragon se serait élevé dans les airs avant de se volatiliser. Aucun champion n'a pu lui porter secours, une barrière magique d'origine indéterminée l'aurait isolée de tout contact extérieur._

_Moi, j'étais dans la salle d'invocation de Demacia (je contrôlais Jarvan IV) et j'ai vu mon coéquipier Axel devenir tout rouge, comme s'il manquait d'air. Puis, il a été projeté à travers la salle._

_A l'heure actuelle, il est à l'hôpital. Il est vidé de son énergie et a quelques fractures suite à sa rencontre inopinée avec le mur de la salle. L'incident ne semble pas avoir eu de répercussions sur lui. J'irai le voir demain._

_Pour le moment, le Conseil de la League se perd en conjectures. En tout cas, Shyvana n'est plus dans l'Institut de la Guerre, ni dans les alentours. On n'a pas encore diffusé l'information aux médias._

_Fallait voir le prince Jarvan IV. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Bon, cela dit, les autres champions ne savaient pas trop quoi faire d'autre. A part Cassiopea qui est partie contacter un réseau d'informateurs, au cas où._

_Je te tiendrais au courant._

_PS : Je dois arrêter de parler à mon journal comme si s'était quelqu'un._

* * *

« Pauvre Shyvana... pleurnicha Amumu

- Elle ne méritait pas ça... soupira Garen

-Personne ne mérite ça ! s'emporta Jarvan

Il soupira à son tour.

« Désolé. Je suis sur les nerfs.

-Comme chacun d'entre nous. répliqua Xin Zhao

Jarvan frappa la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient rassemblés.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi vous êtes ici à siroter du tord-boyau comme si vous en aviez rien à foutre ?

-Hé, qui vient de traiter mon cru de tord-boyau ?! protesta Gragas

Personne ne lui répondit. Garen expliqua calmement :

« Tant que la League n'a pas retrouvé sa trace...

-La League, la League ! l'interrompit le prince. Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ! On peut bien se débrouiller sans elle, non ?

-Tu es dans le vrai, ami, répondit Xin. Simplement, la plupart d'entre nous ne savent pas quoi faire.

-Hé bien, qu'ils ne fassent rien ! s'exclama Ezreal. Laissez faire les professionnels !

-Evidement. Séparons-nous et cherchons dans les grandes villes, pour commencer. proposa Garen

-Okay ! Tu vas voir, prince, on va te la ramener, ta Shyvana ! »


	2. Chapitre 1

A une centaine de kilomètres au nord de l'Institut de guerre, au bord du gouffre surplombé par le Centre d'entraînement, là se trouve une ville. Une petite ville perdue entre le gouffre et un plateau. Une petite ville où les tavernes sont remplies de guerriers en tous genres et de Maître des cartes en quête d'une bonne partie de poker. Cette ville abritait autrefois une usine d'artéfacts magique. Cette richissime entreprise était gérée par la famille seigneuriale des Castelana.

Mais les lois de la League sur la règlementation de la magie leur fut fatale. L'usine fut démantelée et le matériel de fabrication récupéré par la League pour ses propres objets magiques. Les Castelana n'étaient pas ruiné, loin de là. Mais leur famille était sur le déclin.

Leur manoir se dressait sur le plateau dominant la ville. Le plateau était entièrement vide, à l'exception de cette bâtisse. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à l'intérieur, la fille de la famille et quelques servantes. Les parents sont en voyage on ne sait où.

* * *

Xaphania Castelana rêvassait dans le jardin, ce jour-là. Elle préparait son futur dialogue avec ses parents, quand ils seraient de retour. Après avoir muri sa réflexion pendant longtemps, elle avait décidée d'entrer dans une université de magie. Au moins d'essayer de passer le concours d'entrée. Elle savait que ses parents y seraient hostiles. Depuis que l'affaire familiale s'était effondrée, ils semblaient en vouloir à Runaterra entier, et étaient très pusillanimes.

Elle soupira, se leva. Agée d'une vingtaine d'années, elle était petite, plutôt jolie, les yeux verts émeraudes, les cheveux mi-longs noirs encadrant un visage fin. Elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Arrivée dans le salon, elle se rendit compte que toutes les servantes de la maison s'étaient massées devant un écran.

« Que regardez-vous ? demanda Xaphania

-Un match classé. Venez voir mademoiselle, c'est merveilleux ! »

Intriguée, elle s'avança. Sur l'écran deux groupes de cinq personnes en manteau noir attendait patiemment sur une estrade. Une présentatrice au sourire rodé les présentait tour à tour.

« Regardez, mademoiselle ! s'écria une des servantes. Regardez, celui-là ! C'est le favori de la compétition ! Il est spécialisé dans la mid-lane, avec un mage AP ou un assassin. Il fait des ganks fabuleux, il a même tué 4 fois le baron Nashor dans le tournoi ! Il a fait 13 kills d'affilée avant de se prendre une interruption ! Il est vraiment incroyable ! »

(Petite parenthèse : vous avez déjà entendu quelqu'un parler d'un sujet auquel vous ne comprenez rien ? Vous vous souvenez de la sensation d'être perdu(e) que vous avez ressentie ? Et bien, c'est ce qu'a éprouvé Xaphania en écoutant sa servante. Parce qu'elle n'y connait rien à la League, et que la servante a utilisé le vocabulaire spécifique.)

Sans répondre, Xaphania s'assit au coté des servantes.

* * *

Xaphania se promenait sur le plateau désert, sans but. Elle aperçut des hommes qui montaient par le chemin qui menait au village. Intriguée elle s'approcha. Quand ils la virent, ils se concertèrent du regard et lui foncèrent dessus. Xaphania prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

Elle était presque arrivée au manoir quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Restes tranquille, gamine. On te veut pas de mal...

L'homme éclata de rire, dévoilant des chicots noirâtres. Xaphania frissonna. Pas besoin d'avoir fait une grande école pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire...

« On va bien s'amuser ! s'écria un des hommes

Il passa sa main sous sa tunique. La jeune fille hurla...

* * *

... et l'enfer s'abattit sur eux.

* * *

Un monstre surgi de nulle part écrasa quelques hommes en atterrissant. Poussant un hurlement sauvage, la créature cracha des flammes brulantes sur le reste de la bande qui s'égaya. Xaphania tomba à genoux au milieu des flammes qui l'avaient miraculeusement épargnée. Le monstre articula difficilement :

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez invoqué ? »

Xaphania n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Elle senti un froid se répandre dans son corps et elle s'évanouit.


End file.
